Dane Slade
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Dane Slade is a professional wrestler with nearly 20 years experience in the sport. He is currently competing on both EWW and GZW. Early career From his mid-teens onwards, Dane contests that he knew he wanted to be a professional wrestler. Watching the batch of 70's and 80's WWF stars, He learnt fast, and by the age of 20 he was in training for a wrestling career. At the supple age of 21, he made his first appearance, working for a small-time, local independent promotion, where he jobbed to the top independent wrestlers in Georgia. 90's Throughout the early 90's, Slade had trials and dark matches for both the WWF and WCW companies, but at no point was he ever signed to a deal. Spending the majority of the 1990s working independent shows, in between wrestling these dark matches for national promotions, he finally seemed to catch his break in the late 90's with ECW. However, his proposed deal with the company broke down before his first appearance, due to matters which are still unknown to the majority of the public. 00's In 2001, he suffered the most serious injury to date, a quadriceps injury likened by those who knew him to the one Triple H experienced around the same time. After an 11 month recovery, he returned, but for years was plagued by other injuries, including broken bones, a fractured neck, and internal bleeding. His career looked over. Approaching the grand old age of 40, with no big-time experience to speak of, he took a temporary retirement. Then, in early 2007, came the phone call that finally helped him achieve his dream. Skyfall Wrestling Alliance Slade made his official debut for Skyfall on the Friday the 13th edition of Edge, in April 2007. The outcome of the match displeased Slade, as the Friday the 13th gimmicks were played up, and he was allegedly beaten by 'Michael Myers' who appeared out of the blue. He originally intended to hand in his notice the following day, but he changed his mind and decided to battle on and prevail. Two weeks later, at the Altitude Pay-per-view, he appeared in both the Jac Morgan gauntlet, and later the SWA Championship Lethal Lottery match. Despite losing both, Slade impressed upper management and fans alike. The following night on Edge, Dane won the Intercontinental Championship in a four-way main event match, pinning Roary Morgan last after the S.I.N Piledriver. Over coming weeks, Slade was plagued by Demolition of Destruction, who at first tried to attack Slade during his match with "The" Scott Thomas. In a bizarre turn of events, Thundervolt's attempted shot with a genuine headstone from the top rope failed, as Dane tossed both Thundervolt and his unusual choice of weapon out of the ring. Slade then went on to pin Thomas with little difficulty. Slade would then go on to beat down D.O.D for their attempted assault the following week, interrupting their match to show them a thing or two. After annihilating both men in the tag match, he left as D.O.D were pinned in the middle of the ring. At Maelstrom, Dane Slade pinned Thundervolt in one of the most one-sided matches in years to retain the Intercontinental Championship. Thundervolt didn't get a single move in edgeways during the match, which Slade won after delivering three consecutive 'Standard Deviations'. SWA Championship ambitions Slade had told the world he would be at ringside for the Maelstrom main event, in which Isabella Pazzini was to defend her belt against Jac Morgan. However, not long into the match, Roary Morgan (Jac's brother) ran down to ringside, chair in hand, and laid out an unsuspecting Slade, before entering the ring and devastating Jac with the Roary Bomb. It was on this night that the Seven Deadly Sins were formed. The Seven Deadly Sins, led by SWA Champion, Isabella Pazzini, claimed to be the best in the business - but the group swiftly fell apart, liquidating in mere weeks. As Isabella was stripped of the title (due to needing maternity leave), three men who were originally scheduled to fight in a number 1 contenders match for the belt were pleased to here the match would now be for the title itself - Jac Morgan, Dane Slade, and Boomer. Morgan eventually pinned Slade after a Jac of All Trades. Over the next month, Slade would compete in just one match, against Steve Evans who was returning to challenge for the Intercontinental Championship. The match was non-title, but was interrupted by Aquiro who was also returning for the gold. At Infected, Aquiro would defeat Slade for the IC Championship. This would mark Slade's first one-on-one loss in 4 months with SWA. Later that night, Slade also lost in Barbed Wire and Brimstone III. His title ambitions seemed over. Leaving SWA After using a prohibited word in a promo for Barbed Wire and Brimstone III, Slade was informed that he would be suspended without pay for two weeks following the PPV. Slade, taking things rather too personally, declared a leave of absence of unspecified length. Further heated discussion between Slade and management eventually led to him being released from his contract - but in an interview following the incident, he declared he had been attempting to get a release from his contract anyway, and the feeling of hate was mutual. EWW On the August 1st edition of EWW Uprising, Slade defeated Excalibur in a short match, pinning him cleanly following his patented Standard Deviation finishing move. He is booked to face AC Thunder on his second appearance. GZW July 29, days before his EWW debut, Slade was looking for further work - worried about whether EWW could make him a star alone, he needed a second outlet, the very reason he joined EWW whilst still contracted to SWA originally. He was flooded with offers, but many from inestablished federations. GZW, part of the GroundZero Monopoly of some of the greatest worldwide promotions, produced an offer of incredible amount of TV time, championship prospects, a monthly paycheck as big as his pocket. Slade officially joined GZW on the morning of August 1 - less than 24 hours from his EWW debut. His GZW debut is still in the air. Moves *'Standard Deviation' (High-angle lariet) *''Standard Issue Notice/ S.I.N'' (Top rope Rolling Piledriver) *''Standard Definition''(Stalling Vertical Suplex into Standing powerbomb) *''Atlanta Plant-ah'' (His version of the Alabama Slamma) *''Dane Driver/D.D'' (Back-to-back Olympic Slam, bringing opponent over shoulder and dropping to seated position, driving head into mat) *Clothesline *Bearhug *Scoop Slam *Stiff punches *Spear Category:1967 births Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011